dead_world_book_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead World (Book Series) Wiki
"When there's no room left in hell... the dead will walk the Earth." ''—The well known Zombie film quote. Dead World (Book Series) '''Dead World' is a book series written by Ryan Lee and divided into 3 parts each. It focuses upon one group of survivors struggling to survive the Zombie Apocalypse that has taken over the whole planet. The series has been set to follow Ryan and Ashleigh's lives through an unknown number of books. As it is in all zombie media, just how exactly the outbreak started is unknown. Issues Ryan has divided the book series into several volumes: Volume 1: Dead World Uprising *School of the Dead *Town of the Dead *Dark Days Ahead Volume 2: Dead World Apocalypse *Survivors of the Dead *Dead Hope *Rising Apocalypse Volume 3: Dead World Breakout *Safety Behind Bars *Dangers of the Outside *Dead Refuge Volume 4: Dead World Community Sanctuary *After *No Sanctuary *Four Walls and a Roof Volume 5: Dead World Devastation *Life Among Them *Sanctuary *The Living and the Dead Volume 6: Dead World Afterlife *Oppression *Something to Fear *March to War Volume 7: Dead World Stage of War *All-Out War, Part One *All-Out War, Part Two Volume 8: Dead World New Life *A New Beginning *No Fear No Choice *Crisis of Safety Volume 9: Dead World Downpour *Hard Rain *Where the Living Survives *Choices and Consequences Volume 10: Dead World Deadmare *When Walks the Dead *Rise of the Walking Dead *Undead or Death Synopsis School of the Dead A mysterious virus outbreak in Surrey Christian Secondary School results in the deaths of many students and teachers. Ryan Lee takes up the mantle of leadership to guide the remaining student and teacher survivors out of the overrun school. Ryan witnesses the selfless sacrifice of his best friend, Caleb Meyerhoff. His death prompts Ashleigh to confront Ryan about her feelings. She tells him that if they don't survive she "just wanted him to know how she feels about him" and kisses him. Ryan then takes up his place and acts like the leader they believed him to be. Along the way, many fall victims to the dead, including Sydney Paul, Rebeka Jantz and Kevin Veenstra. Ryan and Ashleigh appear to be the sole survivors. In the end, Ashleigh gives Ryan her cell number; when his parents arrive to pick him up, his mother asks what happened, to which Ryan states "you... wouldn't believe me if I told you." Town of the Dead Local authorities investigate the events that transpired in Surrey Christian Secondary, which results in the Virus spreading across the planet. In a matter of hours, society has crumbled. Ryan Lee awakens in the midst of the post-apocalypse and soon joins a group of survivors consisting of Ashleigh Yzerman, Jonah, Alex, Judy and Len Klapwyk, Johnson, his brother Kenny, Taylor Williamson, Leo Howard and Olivia Holt. A mission to Surrey ultimately pressures the group to abandon the camp in search of safety. Dark Days Ahead After searching for a safe haven for the last 8 months, the group settles down in an abandoned plantation house. While sweeping the woods surrounding the house, Leo Howard is bitten, prompting Ryan to hack his leg off. In the time that follows while waiting for Leo's fate, Ryan and company discover that the living can be just as dangerous as the mindless zombies roaming the landscape. Eventually, a zombie herd storming the plantation house forces Ryan, Ashleigh and the others to abandon their temporary home. They remain separated for a short time before regrouping on the highway. Survivors of the Dead In the past year since the beginning of the zombie apocalypse, some things have changed for Ryan and his group of survivors. New people have been welcomed into their group, and the search for safety continues. Along the way, they face many challenges that will test the limits of their faith. But it is only Ryan's confidence that they will make it that keeps them going. A search for a missing friend leads them to a well defended police station, where they meet former police officer Andrew West, who agrees to let them camp there while they search for their friend. What transpires next may decide whether or not Andrew will become another ally or a threat to the group's stability. Dead Hope Hope doesn't always last in the post-apocalyptic world. The group learns this as tensions rise between the survivors during their time in the police station. Andrew West takes an interest in Ashleigh, putting him and Ryan at odds. The real test might be on how well Ryan can maintain stability in the group and keep a healthy friendship with Andrew. Ultimately, an attempt to kill him forces Ryan to make the difficult decision to kill Andrew to protect his people. Rising Apocalypse Recent struggles have caused distrust and loss of faith in the group's current leadership. After the events that took place in the police station, nobody accepted the offer to go out on their own; Ryan has made it clear that if everyone is staying, then "this isn't a democracy anymore." Back on the road again, the group struggles to stay together. It soon becomes clear that finding a safe haven may not be too easy a task. Towards the end, while splitting up to find supplies, Olivia Holt stumbles upon a secure-looking, but overrun Prison. She brings the rest of the group to the hill overlooking it, and despite Ashleigh's protests, Ryan believes that it's good enough, ending Dead World Apocalypse with the last lines in the volume, "it's perfect. We're home." Safety Behind Bars After Olivia discovered the "Canadian Correctional Facility" (otherwise known as the Prison) and with no other places currently available, Ryan deems it the perfect place to set up shop. After cleansing the Prison of all the roamers, the survivors believe that they have finally found a place to call home. Complications arise when they realize they are not the only ones in the Prison, but a group of Prisoners also occupies the Correctional Facility as well. Meanwhile, two survivors of the Surrey Christian Incident (Angelica Malagon and Sonja Marchinkow) are welcomed into the fortified town of Hoodsbury. Angelica sees a chance to live a normal life, but Sonja sees a hidden, more sinister side to The Governor, the town's elected-official. Dangers of the Outside After finally securing a livable home within the Prison, more tensions arise as the group discovers new outside threats. The town of Hoodsbury, ran by its ruthless leader, The Governor, might prove to be one of the toughest challenges they will face. When Sonja arrives at the Prison, Ryan learns about Angelica's survival and pressures her to take them to Hoodsbury. Arriving in Hoodsbury, they encounter the Governor, who soon reveals his true colors, wounding Ryan and imprisoning them. After various torture of Sonja, the Governor recruits his lieutenant Hanson to help them escape and discover the location of their camp. Sonja remains behind and confronts the Governor, engaging him in a fierce battle and taking his eye and right arm off. This drives the Governor into a state of near-death, prompting him to seek retaliation on her and Ryan's group. Dead Refuge The group barely manages to escape from Hoodsbury, returning to the safety of the Prison. While The Governor rallies the people of Hoodsbury against the Prison, Ryan spends time preparing his people for the upcoming battle. It is not long before the Governor's men discover the location of the Prison. Ryan finds that his people are still unprepared when the Hoodsbury Army arrives at their gates. A fierce firefight leaves them vulnerable, driving Megan, Jonah and Jack to leave. Sonja convinces Leo Howard to join her on a sneak attack on the Hoodsbury Army; however the attack backfires and Leo is captured. The Governor takes Leo as a hostage and threatens to kill him if he is refused access to the Prison. When Ryan doesn't respond, the Governor kills Leo Howard and retreats. The Hoodsbury Army promptly returns to the Prison, though the survivors are ready this time. Olivia is able to pick off the Governor's men, and Megan, Jonah and Jack return. The eventual firefight leads to the Prison gates coming down, forcing Ryan and his group to flee as their refuge is overrun by Walkers. After In the aftermath of the showdown with the Hoodsbury Army, Ryan and his group of survivors are scattered and sent on divergent paths, facing problems of their own. Ryan and Ashleigh, accompanied by Lizzie and believing Mika dead during the fall of the Prison, struggle to stay alive. Meanwhile, Olivia tries her best to overcome the feelings of loss while searching for Ryan. Johnson and Megan travel together, facing some tough challenges. Jonah finds himself alone with Mika and Jack. Many challenges are confronted, and the greatest surprise of all is finding a sign and map leading to a supposed safe haven known as Terminus. No Sanctuary Members of the group successfully reach Terminus, but as Ryan, Ashleigh, Lizzie and Olivia arrive in Terminus, they discover a cannibalistic group. Reunited with the others (minus Jack, Jonah and Mika), Ryan declares that the Terminants are "fuckin' with the wrong people." When brought to a butcher's chamber and spoken to by Gareth, Ryan says he's going to use a machete with a blue handle to kill him. Their executions are prevented when Jack destroys a fuel tank. With Walkers storming Terminus, Ryan and the group take the opportunity to take out many Terminants on their way out. They are joined by Jack outside, who tells Ryan that "he needs to follow him right away." Reuniting with Mika, Ryan rekindles his friendship with Jonah. The group moves on, and Ryan edits a Terminus sign to read "No Sanctuary." An unknown amount of time later, David (the man from the Surrey Police Department) finds the sign and walks into the woods. Four Walls and a Roof Sometime after their escape from Terminus, the group meets Pastor Jacob Stokes. When Taylor goes missing during a supply run, the group realizes that they are being watched. Taylor is later left outside the church with her left leg missing. She tells them about Gareth and the surviving Terminants. Ryan comes up with a plan to gain the upper hand. Things don't go according to plan, leading to a slaughter in the church. But with the actions they take to protect their own, these survivors may finally see their humanity torn to the last shreds. Life Among Them After the disaster that had befallen them at the Prison, Ryan and his group of survivors went against numerous obstacles before regrouping again. Ryan's responsibility to Lizzie and Mika causes him to strain his leadership duty to the group. Their search for safety resumes when they are approached by a stranger named Aaron, who offers to take them to the Safe-Zone of Fort Langley. Eventually, Ryan agrees and the group sets out for what they hope will be enough to call home. Sanctuary Ryan and his group of survivors, accompanied by Aaron, arrive at Fort Langley after rescuing a supply run team from the nearby city. After meeting with the community's leader, Carlos, Ryan's group have found their roles: Olivia spends her time in a tower outside the zone, Russell helps out with clearing roamers from the walls, Megan and Ashleigh help out in the infirmary and Ryan acts as the zone's only law enforcement officer. At last, they've found a place to call home. But when Ryan tries to settle a struggle between a man, his wife and child, things go quickly out of control. Dan tries to get revenge on Ryan, killing Carlos' wife and resulting in his own death. Later, a group of scavengers appear, and this causes Carlos to believe he can't lead the community as well as he thought, and subsequently puts Ryan in charge. The Living and the Dead As feared by the survivors after the firefight with the Scavengers, a massive herd is drawn toward the Safe-Zone. Ryan sends a team to retrieve Olivia from the tower, but the plan backfires and the group is separated from everyone else. Everyone rushes inside as the herd takes down the walls. Many people are killed, but eventually the community joins together and defeats the herd. Nicholas later tries taking the Safe-Zone from Ryan, but Ryan is able to defuse the situation and gain Nicholas' respect. The community eventually repairs the walls and new rules are introduced to ensure everyone's safety. Oppression As things begin to return to normal at the Fort Langley Safe-Zone, the group is taken by surprise when their community is approached by an outsider named George Monroe, who wishes to establish a trade route between the Safe-Zone and several other communities around the area. Ryan is initially untrusting of George, keeping him tied up. Eventually, Ryan is convinced by Lizzie that George is a good man. Ryan agrees to return to the Hilltop Colony with George, but regardless, he brings along a small group as precaution. Once they arrive at the Hilltop, Ryan begins to consider George's proposal. Things change when the Hilltop's leader, Douglas, is wounded by a community member claiming to be delivering a message from the Saviors to save a hostage. Towards the end, Ryan discovers the truth as to why he was chosen as the group's leader, and makes a deal with Douglas to help them deal with the Saviors. Something to Fear Ryan and the community of Fort Langley prepare to face the Hilltop's enemies, the Saviors, a group of brutal people led by a man named Mark Shewfelt. Ryan assembles a small group to return to Hilltop, simultaneously placing Ashleigh in command during his absence. Things quickly go downhill as a group of Saviors take them as prisoners. Ryan recognizes Mark Shewfelt as an EA from school. To make an example, Mark Shewfelt kills Jonah in a brutal way, and forces Ryan into an ultimatum that puts the lives of everyone in Fort Langley at risk. After arriving safely at Hilltop, Ryan returns to Fort Langley to prepare them for the arrival of the Saviors. March to War Challenges resume as the community of Fort Langley prepares half of everything for the Saviors. However, things quickly spiral out of control when Mark arrives to collect his offerings from Fort Langley early. The Safe-Zone is almost overrun by the Saviors after a failed attempt to kill Mark, but the arrival of a stranger named Paul and others arrive in time to chase the Saviors off. This happens to begin the stages for an all-out war. Ryan talks with Olivia, Megan and Johnson before accepting help from Paul's group, as he realizes just how much of a threat the Saviors are. All-Out War, Part One After meeting with the survivors of The Kingdom, Ryan, along with George and Paul devise a plan to unite their communities in order to defeat the Saviors. At first, things go smoothly, as Ryan's forces are able to trap Mark within the Sanctuary. But when some of his close friends begin dying after they attack Mark's outposts, they begin to wonder if their initial victory was just luck. Eventually, Mark mounts a counterattack on the Fort Langley Safe-Zone and things go from bad to worse, ultimately driving Ryan and the rest to abandon the Fort. In the end of part one, Ryan and company move to The Kingdom as Mark and the Saviors have forced Hilltop to join them. All-Out War, Part Two Fort Langley has been demolished, the Hilltop has been conquered and the Saviors seem to be winning the war. Ryan devises one last attempt to defeat the Saviors. When the Saviors attack, Ryan sets his plan in motion. However, they are hopelessly outnumbered and more people end up dying. On the verge of defeat, Ryan offers Mark Shewfelt a truce. Mark agrees, and tells Ryan that he knows everything he did was wrong. Ryan is happy to know this and slices Mark's throat. Ryan then calls for the war between Fort Langley, the Hilltop Colony, The Kingdom and the Saviors to end. Mark Shewfelt survives the attack, and Ryan imprisons him for life as a consequence of his actions. A New Beginning *Two years after the events of ''Dead World Stage of War*'' Many things have changed for Ryan and his "family." The Safe-Zone of Fort Langley has been rebuilt, and vastly improved with new houses, crops and orchards. Besides driving off large herds, the survivors have put full concentration on building new lives for themselves. The addition of a new group in the Safe-Zone strengthens the community and increases their numbers again by nine percent. No Fear No Choice To help establish a new life for the residents of the Fort Langley Safe-Zone, Ashleigh Yzerman leads a supply run consisting of Olivia Holt, Megan Tan and Eric Vanderzwaag to gather more supplies (such as food, water, weapons, ammo and building material). However, things backfire and the group finds themselves trapped in town by a large herd of Walkers. In the end, the supply team escapes and returns with some much needed supplies. Crisis of Safety In the midst of rebuilding their community, things take a new twist as Ryan begins having hullucinations of people from the past, including his mother Judy and old friend/rival Andrew West. When this starts causing Ryan to act negatively toward the other survivors, Ashleigh steps up to take charge. As repairs continue regardlessly, Johnson, Megan and Olivia keep watch over Ryan and simultaneously trying to help him. Could there be a reason behind these hullucinations, or is it merely a point in time for Ryan to grieve over those he lost? Only time will tell. Hard Rain Rumors spread throughout Fort Langley's community of survivors about a dark, secluded mansion deep in the woods thirty-eight miles from the Safe-Zone. Ryan decides to investigate, taking a team consisting of beautiful Ashleigh Yzerman, dead-eye Olivia Holt and survivalist Johnson. Together, they have good reason to believe they're ready for anything. But what unfolds as the survivors penetrate the mansion's long-locked doors is terror beyond their worst nightmares: creatures that are the results of forbidden experiments gone disasterously wrong, creatures even worse than the undead roaming around. Where the Living Survives It would seem that Fort Langley has finally been brought to its full potential; a safe haven for newcomers. But what seems safe and secure from the outside harbors a bit of a dark side. A pair of strangers arrive at Fort Langley. At first they seem nice, but it soon becomes clear that they're hiding something. The time to prove how safe Fort Langley really is has arrived. Choices and Consequences As the survivors begin to adjust to their new lives, Ryan begins to wonder how long he has before his leadership decisions gets more people killed. As these thoughts spread through his mind, he eventually relinquishes his leadership, for fear he will bring about the group's demise. He instead chooses to focus on being a father to Lizzie and Mika. A council is quickly assembled, consisting of Johnson, Aaron, Olivia and Ashleigh. Its purpose to make all the difficult decisions for the group. They might make things harder than ever when they make a supply run where the reward might not be worth the risks. It might fall to Ryan to save the group from dire consequences. When Walks the Dead Things are not going easy for another group of survivors, including Sarah Van der Ende. Trapped in a hospital in the seemingly deserted city of Las Vegas, the group struggles to grasp the reality of the world they're living in. But while things seem fine with this group, there is a bit of a dark side to them, and for Sarah, the consequences could be severe. Rise of the Walking Dead This part opens with Ryan sitting against a truck, dried blood covering parts of his face. Flashing back to nine hours earlier, Johnson is assembling a supply run to gather more medical supplies. The team consists of Sonja, Olivia and two others. Ryan approaches and volunteers to go along when Johnson says they need another man along. Mika insists on coming, wanting badly to help. Ryan relents and allows her to come, despite knowing what Ashleigh would say. The group departs the Safe-Zone, with Johnson promising to make sure Ashleigh doesn't worry about Mika while they're gone. Undead or Death To Be Added Cast Surrey Christian Students *Joshua Hanson (deceased) *Matthew Grice (zombified) *Sydney Alberts (deceased) *Danielle Yzerman (zombified, deceased) *Rebeka Jantz (deceased) *Stefanie Daoust (deceased) *Carina Singh (deceased) *Karsten Seidel *Eric Vanderzwagg (deceased) *Alannah Kolarcik (deceased) *Joshua Lee (zombified, deceased) *Sydney Paul (deceased) *Carmina Bolinao (deceased) *Sarah Van der Ende *Leah Antonides Surrey Christian Teachers *Kevin Veenstra (deceased) *Mark Nill (zombified, deceased) *Josh Vandiermen (deceased) Main Survivors *Ryan Lee *Ashleigh Yzerman *Lizzie Samuels *Mika Samuels *Johnson *Kenny (deceased) *Alex (deceased) *Jonah (deceased) *Judy Klapwyk (deceased) *Len Klapwyk (deceased) *Megan Tan *Sonja Marchinkow *Taylor Williamson (deceased) *Jack *Derik (deceased) *Brian Samuels (deceased) *Leo Howard (zombified, deceased) *Olivia Hastings Holt Post-Prison Survivors *Russell Hampton (deceased) *Zach Porter *Carlie Olfert Hoodsbury Survivors *Phillip Jackson/The Governor (deceased) *Hanson (zombified, deceased) *Gabriel Harrison (deceased) *Bruce Cooper (deceased) *Angelica Malagon *Timothy *Jimmy Blake (deceased) *John Warren *George (deceased) *Tony *Sara *Sid (deceased) *Gus (deceased) *At least 29 unknown Hoodsbury residents Terminus Survivors *Gareth (deceased) *Axel (deceased) *Mary (deceased) *Martin (deceased) *Theresa (deceased) *Mike (deceased) *Albert (deceased) *Greg (deceased) *At least 35 Terminus residents (either zombified or deceased) Fort Langley Survivors *Carlos (deceased) *Jenny (deceased) *Aaron *Nicholas *Dan (deceased) *Stephanie (deceased) *Bryce (deceased) *Bobby *James (deceased) *Jake Brewer *Kim *Macon (deceased) *At least 69 unnamed Fort Langley residents Hilltop Colony Survivors *Douglas *George Monroe *Qwentin (deceased) *Ned *Alfred (deceased) *Jones *Brett *Gwen *At least 44 unnamed Hilltop residents Kingdom Survivors *Paul *Peter *Fred (deceased) *Matt *Jones *Samantha *Dale (deceased) *At least 54 unnamed Kingdom residents The Saviors *Mark Shewfelt *Dex (deceased) *Steve *Kentucky (deceased) *Val (deceased) *56 unnamed Saviors (half either zombified or deceased) Surrey Police Department Survivors *David (deceased) *Jerry (deceased) *Allyse (deceased) *At least 15 unnamed people (either zombified or deceased) Other Survivors *Dave (deceased) *Tony (deceased) *Andrew West (zombified, deceased) *9 unknown D.C. Scavengers (deceased) *66 unknown Terminus newcomers (deceased, cannibalized) Trivia *The book series appears to focus on both Ryan's and Ashleigh's perspectives. **In When Walks the Dead, it appears to be focused on Sarah's perspective. *It has been officially confirmed that Alannah Kolarcik ended up dying in School of the Dead. *Lizzie and Mika Samuels, exclusive characters from Season 4 of AMC's hit-television series The Walking Dead, appear in the book series. **They make their first appearance in Survivors of the Dead. **Their father's first name has been changed to Brian as to not confuse readers. **Ryan and Ashleigh become adoptive parents to Lizzie and Mika following their father's death. **Lizzie is currently the only kid in the book series to kill more than 1 living person. *''Kickin' It'' stars Leo Howard and Olivia Hastings Holt appear in the book series, introduced in Town of the Dead. **Leo Howard was later marked for death in Dead Refuge. **Olivia Hastings Holt later becomes a member of the main cast. *Ryan has had two best friends in the book series who often show faith in his abilities. Those two are: **'Caleb Meyerhoff': he acted as co-leader prior to Ashleigh's election. He trusted that Ryan could lead everybody to safety. He later sacrificed himself to save Ashleigh, resulting in Ryan and Ashleigh beginning a relationship. **'Olivia Hastings Holt': she later becomes a replacement for Caleb and becomes Ryan's closest friend and advisor. She often listened to his words and offered him advice to help him make decisions. *It is implied that Andrew West, living a lifespan of the first two parts of Dead World Apocalypse is based off Shane Walsh from The Walking Dead television series. **Both were interested in the main character's wife/girlfriend. **Both tried killing the main character once or twice. **Both ended up being killed by the main character, and then killed after reanimation by one of the kids. *It's possible that the title of the book series, Dead World could be based off the hit video game series Dead Space. *Just recently, the author's real life friend Ashleigh Yzerman seemed to approve the idea of her and Ryan becoming a family in the series. *''Dead World'' is Ryan's first book series to feature more than 3 deaths, presumably over 200 deaths. *Fort Langley is revealed to have been made into a Safe-Zone five months after the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. **Fort Langley first appeared in Sanctuary. **Fort Langley was demolished during the War against the Saviors, leaving it temporarily abandoned until two years later when Ryan's group returns to rebuild. **It remains the longest lasting location Ryan's group stays at, with a lifespan of almost three years. *It is said that Olivia Holt is the group's best marksmen, being able to hit her target from miles away. *Mark Shewfelt is the first main antagonist to remain alive, though imprisoned. *It should be noted that Mark Shewfelt is a lot like Negan from The Walking Dead Comic Series. **Both fell for the main character's offer of a truce. **Both killed a member of the main character's group to provide an example. **Both carry a baseball bat covered in barbed wire which they call "Lucille". *Though it is not mentioned in the premise for Something to Fear, three Saviors were killed by Ryan's group on the way to Hilltop. As an act of revenge, the Saviors killed another member of Ryan's group. *Excluding the Saviors that get killed, a total of two main characters die in Something to Fear. Those two are: **'Jonah': after they are captured, Mark gives a speech before choosing his unfortunate victim. Shewfelt selects Jonah, and ignores his pleas, before proceeding to severely beat him with Lucille. **'Russell Hampton': while talking with Tim about daily routines for the Safe-Zone, a Savior named Dwight shoots Russell through the eye with a Crossbow, claiming it to be an act of revenge. * By the time of Survivors of the Dead, ''Ryan appears to have a stronger friendship/relationship with Olivia Holt. * Unlike their storyline in AMC's ''The Walking Dead, Lizzie and Mika do not wind up dead, instead surviving beyond the Prison and throughout the All-Out War story arc. Ryan and Ashleigh, instead, are successful in teaching Lizzie what Walkers really are, saving both her's and Mika's lifes. ** If they didn't succeed, Lizzie may've ended up killing Mika like she did in The Walking Dead Season 4. *Ryan and Ashleigh's romance changes drastically throughout the series. **From School of the Dead up to the climax of Dead Refuge they are simply boyfriend/girlfriend. **Ryan proposes to Ashleigh shortly before the Hoodsbury Army attacks the Prison, to which Ashleigh says "yes." **From the climax of Dead Refuge to the end of the book series, Ryan and Ashleigh become husband/wife. *''Dead World'' is said to be a remake of Ryan's Apocalyptia book series, which had been cancelled. *In Dead World Uprising Ryan and members of his group arrive to get guns from the Surrey Police Department, where they meet a group led by David. **Ryan offers David a chance to join his group, but David declines. **However, it was later announced that after everyone in his group died, David left Surrey to search for Ryan. ***David arrived at the Prison only to find it overrun and in ruins. ***David later found the Terminus sign that Ryan changed to read "No Sanctuary" a few weeks after the group escaped Terminus. ***David later met Ryan when the latter arrived at the Hilltop Colony. He decides to join Ryan on the trip to Fort Langley. ***David later died during the All-Out War story arc, having been killed saving Megan from a fatal gunshot. *Taylor shares the same fate as Dale from The Walking Dead comic series. **Both were bitten on the shoulder off-page. **Both ended up being knocked unconscious by strangers and taken to a camp nearby. **It was confirmed that the people who captured Taylor and severed her legs for food were survivors from Terminus. *It has recently been announced that the book series will continue past 15 volumes. *Ryan maintains his leadership from Dead World Uprising to Dead World Downpour, until he relinquishes leadership, resulting in a council being formed. *Despite being the main protagonist, Ryan has been absent in two parts of the book series, the first being No Fear No Choice, the second being When Walks the Dead.